Computing devices incorporate a variety of electrical components that can each provide different functions. However, as the size of many computing devices decreases, available space for different components can also decrease, which can limit the functionality of the computing device. As a result, many users of the computing devices may be required to take additional steps to perform relatively simple functions that could otherwise be controlled using a simple button.